For The Future
by YuriKohai
Summary: /Medival ish AU/ Being the only survivor of the Matsuura lineage and the new ruler of the nation, Kanan is faced with a choice; her love or her duty.


Authors note: Hey everyone! This is the first LL fic I've posted on this account (most of my LL stuff is on the Ao3 Archive under the name YuriSenpai), so I hope you enjoy it!

[CHAPTER 1]

Blue hair falling loose from her usual pony tail, Kanan panted heavily as she stared down at the woman writhing beneath her. Her lips curled into a smile at the pleasant sight, she had never once grown bored of looking at the beautiful woman lay below her.

Completely exposed, her pale skin was slick with sweat and other fluids. Round, perky breasts with erect nipples were always a delight, so Kanan latched her hands on once again. Long legs wound themselves around Kanan's muscular form and pulled the two closer together.

She was beautiful.

Dia's sharp emerald eyes glistened in the dimly lit chamber as she let out an exasperated moan. Her brown hair was splayed in all directions across the white sweat-soaked sheets that she clutched desperately. Kanan leaned in for a deep kiss, allowing Dia to moan into her.

She's close, Kanan noted, adjusting the angle at which she thrust into Dia as she pulled away from the kiss. A thin trial of saliva joined the two for a brief second before Dia jerked her head away suddenly. Walls clenched and pulsated around Kanan's length making her grunt and grit her teeth with glee.

Quietly, like usual, Dia hit her climax. To anyone other than Kanan, it would seem that Dia wasn't even having her orgasm, but after being sexually intimate many times before, Kanan picked up all the small indicators; a slight frown, her legs stiffening before going slack, and of course Dia's now-swollen lips parting slightly.

As Dia began to go limp after her climax, Kanan took the opportunity to bring herself over the edge. She would always try to get Dia there first, and secondly herself.

A sudden jolt was felt in Kanan's lower half, and the hazy smile from Dia told Kanan that she had found her clit to play with. Mere seconds later Kanan erupted into her partner, coating her walls with white fluids. Her body went numb with extreme pleasure for a few seconds, before she lost feeling in her arms and lightly flopped forward so her head lay on Dia's moderate chest. Weakly humping, Kanan's hips carried out the orgasm and continued to pump her load into Dia while the latter attempted to get her breath back.

Kanan moaned Dia's name desperately until she had been milked of every drop, then she too panted to catch her breath. Kanan couldn't even find it in her to slide out of Dia, leaving them both tied together comfortably.

However, they both knew it was a matter of time before their romantic time would be interrupted.

Keeping her voice low, to prevent to witnesses from overhearing, Kanan leaned in towards Dia's ear.

"I love you."

It was cheesy, but Kanan knew it was what Dia needed at that time.

Dia absolutely loathed being watched when she was in such a vulnerable position, but it was one of the cons of being the wife of the nations ruler, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kanan could see uncertainty alongside the heated blush on Dia's cheeks, and did her best to soothe her anxiousness by covering as much of Dia's body as she could with her own.

Sliding her now limp member from her partner, Kanan reached down and brought a sheet over the top of them in hopes of protecting them from the watchful eyes a little more. Dia shuffled uncomfortably as juices leaked out and under her, dampening the mattress.

"Keep still!"

Their time was now over. The most senior of witnesses, an elderly man with wispy white hair and a bushy moustache, stood forward. He gestured to nearby servants waiting on, and they all came forward towards the recently intimate lovers. Kanan removed herself off Dia and proceeded to wrap herself in the dressing gown provided for her, but still lingering around.

One of the servants pushed a cushion under Dia's soft butt, to keep her rear end angled higher, in hopes of a better chance at fertilisation. Other servants set about offering drinks and towels to Kanan, who gratefully accepted.

Dia wasn't allowed anything except water until her half hour of lying still was up. No matter how many times it happened, she still hated it. Kanan tried to hang around until Dia was finished, so they could both shower and clean off together, but hardly five minutes into the thirty, she was called to her office.

With a sigh, she resorted to quickly washing herself off in a tub to the side, before saying a quick goodbye to Dia and leaving the mating chambers. The extra part of her body she had sported a few minutes ago had now gone, leaving her pants looser and much more breathable.

Out of the watchful eye of Dia, Kanan broke into a frown and sighed heavily.

For the last year, she and Dia had desperately tried to conceive an heir without any luck. They had tried countless times, many under the watchful eyes of the witnesses, but then other times without their stares and in the comfort of their own bedroom. None had succeeded. Each time they had sent a pregnancy test off, the results had come back negative.

Kanan had tried her hardest to hide her desire for conception from her wife, but it was getting to the point where Dia was becoming exceedingly doubtful of herself.

They just weren't compatible.

Of course, Kanan truly loved her, and she believed Dia felt the same, but Kanan was finally starting to crack under the urgent pressure for an heir to her lineage.

It was becoming exceedingly apparent that Dia was completely infertile, it seemed like the only explanation at that point. Of course, the knowledge was limited to very few within the palace, but one day Kanan would need to come forward and present her own heir to the rest of the kingdom to prove that one day she would be able to leave it in safe hands.

Head pounding, Kanan thrust the doors to her study open, unsurprised to see a familiar purple haired maiden sat in her guest armchair.

Green eyes locked with Kanan emerald ones, and with a smile the subordinate greeted her ruler.

"Matsuura-san, good afternoon," she said, her voice nasally, yet soft. Kanan nodded through slightly narrowed eyes.

"Nozomi," she greeted and took her seat opposite the former.

For minutes, the two sat in silence. Nozomi shuffled her cards around and lay them out, carefully hesitating before finally selecting one.

"You knew, didn't you?" Kanan broke the silence. The sudden change in atmosphere didn't phase Nozomi at all, and she continued to lay her cards out.

"Please elaborate, Matsuura-san," She said, pushing for Kanan to admit to herself before she would confirm it out loud.

Kanan gritted her teeth, but refused to get annoyed.

"You knew Dia was infertile, didn't you?"

Nozomi looked thoughtful for a second and then placed the card in her hand back on the deck upside down.

"How could I have possibly known?"

"Don't play games Nozomi. You saw it in the cards or something." Kanan stood up and marched towards her closest advisor.

Nozomi didn't abstain from movement completely, but she didn't go to pick up another card from her set laid out on the table. Her eyes turned towards Kanan.

"What if I had known? Would it have made a difference? Would you have left Dia for someone who could bear your children?"

Although the questions struck Kanan very close to home, she didn't step back but she didn't retaliate either.

Despite her odd behaviour, Nozomi knew what she was doing. She was very highly respected among all throughout the kingdom, and well known in other lands too. As a practitioner of fortune telling and very knowledgable in other areas of political interest, Nozomi was quite the asset.

"I would never leave Dia..." Kanan whispered.

Nozomi returned to her cards once again, picking yet another one up. Kanan trudged back to her seat. Between her thumb and two fingers, Kanan massaged the bridge of her nose with an exhausted grunt.

"Your options are running out." The purple haired maiden stated casually.

"I know," Kanan answered.

Her mind flickering back to a meeting earlier in the week, Kanan recalled the other options.

In theory, the simplest choice would be to divorce Dia chose another partner. In practice, it wasn't that simple. As their marriage had been blessed, it would be exceedingly difficult to get the divorce she needed, and the slightest upset between the kingdom and the religion they held so sacredly would be enough to have her overthrown. Not only that, but she loved Dia. Kanan loved the brown haired beauty with all her heart and divorce was the last thing she wanted.

Her next option would be to adopt. This was unfavourable. To ensure a successor, Kanan needed someone with her bloodline, and the child needed to be legitimate. It was very important to her that she would be able to trust the kingdom to someone of her own blood.

Another unfavourable option would be to take a mistress, and have her bear the baby. Not only did Kanan not like the idea of a child outside of her marriage, the thought of her becoming intimate with anyone other than Dia made her skin crawl. She only wanted Dia, and she knew that her wife would most certainly be upset if she discovered that Kanan would be sleeping with another woman.

Her final option would just be to have no successor and lesve the throne to nobody when she dies. That of course, wasn't even an option for Kanan. The chances of being overthrown increased drastically when you had no successor, and the country would turn to shambles. Kanan couldn't let her fathers hard work of rebuilding the nation go to waste.

She must have an heir.

Sighing heavily, Kanan leant back in her chair.

"I think you should take a mistress." Nozomi said bluntly.

Kanan flinched.

"Dia won't like it... I can't... do things like that with someone else..."

"You don't have a choice, Matsuura-san. You need an heir, Dia can't give you one. If you take upon a mistress, as long as you perform the act in front of the witnesses, you will have yourself an heir." Slapping her cards down again, Nozomi looked up to make a steady eye contact with Kanan.

Kanan didn't look away. Nozomi was right, but she really didn't want to hurt Dia's feelings.

"Just think about it, okay?" Nozomi rose from her seat and walked around the back of Kanan. Once there, she began to rub her fingertips deeply into Kanan's shoulders. Kanan let out a deep breath of relief, succumbing the the glorious pressure being applied under Nozomi's skilful fingertips.

"You stink of sex," Nozomi wrinkled her nose up and laughed a little. Kanan blushed.

"Hey! You're the one who called me straight here... I didn't have time to bathe or anything."

Kanan pouted and tossed her head away from Nozomi, who continued to grin widely and teased her ruler.

"Is there anything else you wanted to see me about? Or did you call me here just for me to think about what I'm going to do?" Kanan shrugged Nozomi off and turned to look at the rest of the paperwork on her desk. There was too much of it. Kanan inwardly groaned.

"Actually, there was one other thing."

The sudden shift in Nozomi's tone drew Kanan in immediately.

"There have been rumours that the Sonoda heir wanted to arrange peace talks. It's been said that her father is on his death bed, and she wants to begin setting up the kingdom for when she takes the throne. Which, will be very soon."

Gripping her jawline, Kanan pondered the thought.

With the Yazawa Clan on the rise, it might be better if she made alliances sooner, rather than later.

"If such an offer comes around, I would be interested in peace talks. The Sonoda heir - Umi? - she is a talented strategist and has a lot of influence. Not only that, her partner is the 'She-Devil'."

Nozomi nodded, jotting down a note within the pages of her journal.

"The she-devil is quite the power, so I've heard." Nozomi said.

Kanan nodded.

"It would do us good to not get on the wrong side of the Sonoda."

There was a knock at the study door, Kanan quickly thrust her paperwork into the top drawer of her desk.

"Dia?" She questioned loudly.

The door opened slightly: Dia entered. Her dark brown hair was now braided and pinned up so it was off the sweaty nape of her neck. She wore a simple loose dress in a deep red colour and a pair of slippers. Dia locked her eyes with Kanan.

"Can we shower please Kanan?" Dia's tired eyes said a lot more than her words. Kanan nodded and stood up. She still felt dirty despite having a quick wash in a tub straight after their session.

"Wait for me in the bathhouse, I won't be long."

Dia exited as fast as she had appeared. Keeping her voice quiet, Kanan leaned in to Nozomi.

"Not a word to anyone about this, okay?"

Kanan's eyes burned with flames of intensity and her mouth was drawn into a straight line.

"Of course, Matsuura-san." Nozomi said.

Turning quickly, Kanan left the room to follow in Dia's footsteps.

Nozomi turned her final card over.

Lifting it towards her face, she smiled slyly when she saw the results.

"Kanan... You sure have quite the opportunity arising..."

[NOTES] Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
